The Break up
by 70sforumaddict
Summary: This is a story about the break up between Fez and Jackie. Takes place shortly after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Fez stood there in the freezing, heavy rain that poured all over the Foreman drive way. He had never felt so much emotional pain; it felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it after all he did was spend night and day worshiping them and giving them all the love he had, then expected him to just get over it in an instant. He was sitting, legs crossed, on the ground leaning back on his hands to stare up at the rain that was falling over his face, covering his tears of heart-ache. Suddenly, Hyde came out to Fez and sat next to him. He was looking curious as to why Fez was sitting in the rain, but he already knew the answer, he had saw through the sliding door just an hour before the rain had started, Jackie and Fez standing there looking very awkward and upset. Jackie looked like she was trying to say something to Fez, but trying not to cry because she knew she was hurting the person she was speaking to. Fez had his head down, giving a pitiful understanding nod every once and a while. After a few minutes of this, Hyde saw Jackie slowly start to turn and walk away, with her head hanging down now. Fez, had just watched her walk away, trying to look very stern and strong, but you could easily indicate the sense of loneliness and depression. When Jackie finally walked out of sight, Fez stood there, still looking ahead of him like he was watching Jackie leave. After a few seconds he sat down on the ground and started to think very hard. Hyde didn't know if he should go out there just then, he turned around and walked into the living room quickly to make sure Fez didn't see him. He wanted to build up the courage to talk to Fez and try to figure out words to say to him to try and help him with his rejection first before he went to Fez. He knew that he just saw them break up, he did not know why, but he knew that Fez had been deeply in love with Jackie and she had just dumped him, obviously not in love with him. Hyde could understand how it felt to love someone so much and the person that you love just walks away from you. It was the worst feeling in the world to Hyde, he had had it happen to him many times.

A day before the break up…

The whole gang is sitting in the Foreman basement, in silence watching T.V. While, Fez and Jackie are on the couch, next to Donna and Eric, making out intensely. "My god, you guys have been at it forever now! Can you please take a break so we can all watch T.V. without having a gagging feeling for two minutes?" Hyde exclaimed, sitting in his usual chair, leaned back drinking a beer and not taking his eyes off the T.V. Fez and Jackie break apart and look very irritated at Hyde. "Hey, how come it isn't a big deal when Donna and Eric make out, but when we start some love in the room it's so disgusting!" Fez looked over at Hyde, waving his hands up in the air frantically. Hyde looked up at Fez, getting ready to say something but Kelso beat him to the words. "Because Eric and Donna don't go at it like they are trying to lip wrestle to death!" Kelso says, also as annoyed as Hyde. "What! Why are you guys getting so upset? I know it's weird because it's me and Fez, but we are a couple and we have the right to show our love to each other!" Jackie angrily lectures Hyde and Kelso, pointing her finger at them and looking back and fourth from one to the other with her eyebrows raised. "You guys are such jerks. I mean, when Jackie and Hyde first started going out we all thought it was gross and unnatural, but then we got used to it." Donna continued, backing Jackie up, while also looking back from Kelso to Hyde with her eyebrows raised. "Whatever." Hyde says sighing, upset at his defeat. "Well, I think I am going to go home now, it's getting late. See you tomorrow, Fez." Jackie says lifting up off the couch, leaning down to give a kiss on the cheek. "Bye you guys." She continued, waving while heading out the basement door. "Why do you guys always having to ruin the moment?" Fez pleads leaning forward to get a magazine off the coffee table. "Cause that's what we do Fez, if you don't like it then, well you are just going to have to leave," Kelso answers leaning back, looking satisfied. Fez gives a chuckle, getting over what happened a few seconds before. "Well, you know you guys, we have been going out for about two weeks now and I am falling in love with her. I mean, she is so wonderful. She is so kind to me and so beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life with her…" Fez looks up dreamily leaning back against the sofa. "Well, Fez, does she feel the same way?" Donna asked looking guilty like she knew something. "Oh, we haven't talked about serious love. She doesn't know that I love her so much. I don't want to spoil what we have now, I can't live without her. What do you guys think if I ask her to marry me?" Fez asked suddenly, like he was so anxious to ask for a long time. "You haven't even talked about your feelings for each other yet. And you are just going to come right out and ask her, what if she says no?" Eric asks, looking at Fez like he was crazy. "Oh don't even say that to me, the thought would break my heart!" Fez said looking down at the floor, with disappointment at his friend's reaction. "Look, Fez, Eric is right. I really wouldn't if I were you. Just wait and take it a little slower. Trust me." Donna jumps in quickly. She is trying very hard to talk Fez down from the idea. "I know that we have been together for a very short time, but it's not like we are strangers that never met before this, then it wouldn't feel so right. We have been living together for almost a year, we have been really good friends for like four years… I have always loved her…" Fez explained trying to get his friends' approval. "That is true, why won't you let Fez go for it. I mean, they look in love to me." Kelso asks motioning towards Fez and looking at Donna. "I just think it would be better if they took it slower." Donna responds to Kelso. "Well, she is Jackie's best friend, so she probably talks to her a lot about stuff, so I would listen to Donna." Eric jumps in with a shrug. "But that's just me, hey you guys want to go out to The Hub and get something to eat?" Eric gets up and stands next to the couch. Kelso and Donna get up, leaving Fez and Hyde just sitting there where they were. Donna, Eric, and Kelso leave through the basement door, Hyde and Fez are alone. "So, you haven't said anything about this?" Fez, notices Hyde staring hard at the coffee table, thinking. "Oh, um… Why do you love her so much man?" Hyde said quickly responding to Fez's "hint" for an opinion. "I told you, she is so nice and so beautiful. She makes me feel so warm and smooth. I don't know, it's like a spell she has has over me." Fez shrugs, smiling with glee. Hyde nods in agreement, but Fez doesn't seem to notice. "So you are going to do it?" Hyde said taking a sip of his beer and staring at Fez for a response. "Ask her? I think I am… I am going to find her a ring tomorrow. I am going to do it!" Fez says, now really sure of himself, sitting up straight and smiling. "Fez, did you notice that Donna was trying to hint something to you? She was trying really hard to talk you out of it, maybe because Jackie doesn't feel the same way…" Hyde tells Fez, leaning towards him. "Why do you have to bring me down? I told you, I don't even wanna think about that! I am going to do it!" Fez gets up, angry and walks out the basement door, slamming it. Hyde sits there, still leaned forward, nodding his head.

Goes back to Hyde and Fez sitting in the rain. Fez is acting like he does not know Hyde is there, Hyde hasn't said anything yet. Fez is still leaning back on his hands looking at the rain pouring down. "Did you ask her?" Hyde finally looked up from the ground, speaking loudly trying to get over the noise of the rain hitting the garage door, and the ground. "No, I didn't even get a chance." Fez looks down, not making any effort to try to make his voice louder, Hyde could barely catch what he was saying. He looked shocked though, he did not expect for Jackie to break up with Fez first. "Come on, let's go inside." Hyde got up and motioned for Fez to come on while he walked towards the sliding door. Fez slowly got up off the ground and followed Hyde inside with his head hanging down. When they both got in the silent kitchen they sat down at the table. "I don't understand. She treated me so well, she looked like she was more in love with me then I was with her. I mean, we even talked about getting married and she looked so happy at the idea." Fez explained to Hyde once they both sat down. "It is because you rushed into it. But, then again, there is no way she could have known about it, so she didn't break up with you because of that." Hyde tried to figure out why Jackie had done such a thing. "But, why doesn't she love me? I mean, she fell in love with Kelso, and she fell in love with you, and I could have swore she loved me. What is wrong with me?" Fez pleaded. "That doesn't mean that she is going to love you Fez, and it doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you. You don't have to be in love to have a good relationship. It just means that, that good relationship is not meant to last forever. Jackie is just not the girl for you, and you are not the guy for Jackie." Hyde tried to sound sincere, but he could not help but put a little roughness in his voice. "Thanks, but I just want to know why she thought we couldn't be together. All she said was that it didn't feel right and she didn't want to lead me on to anything," Fez squinted his eyes and started to think hard. Hyde and Fez sat in silence, both thinking of an answer to why Jackie seemed so uninterested all of a sudden.

Jackie sat on the couch, reading a magazine, while in the basement alone. Hyde came down from the stairs, pausing at the sight of Jackie. He walked over to his chair and sat down. Jackie was still looking at her magazine, and not saying anything to Hyde. He stared at her, trying to get her attention. Finally he broke the silence, "So, you and Fez broke up? That is weird; I thought you guys really liked each other." Hyde tried to sound careless about it, but he was really trying to get Jackie to tell him more. Jackie looked up from the magazine, ready to open up to Hyde. "Well, I was trying to stop it before it got too serious. I guess I wasn't ready." Jackie explained, looking down at the floor ahead and shaking her head.

A day before that break up…

Jackie and Donna sat on Donna's bed, Donna looking worried. "Jackie do you love Fez?" Donna blurted out to Jackie who looked up from the bed. "Love? Well, I like him a lot, but I can't say that I love him? I mean, he is a really great guy." Jackie quickly nodded her head up and down. "You know he really loves you. He thinks that you really love him." Donna calmed down a little. "I don't want to lead him on… I mean there were no feelings like there were with Steven. After Sam left him, I was still in love with him. Part of me wanted him to come back, and part of me wanted to get over him. When I realized that I had feelings for Fez, I thought there would still be hope, you know, to get over him. And now I am with Fez, and I feel like I am betraying him." Jackie suddenly poured out. "Jackie, Fez is going to ask you to marry him. You know that Fez has always loved you." Donna carried on further, now getting a nervous again. "Donna! What am I going to do! I just don't love Fez. I can't let things go any further!" Jackie demanded Donna give her an answer, now looking worried with her hands pulling at her hair.

Hyde and Jackie are in the basement again, sitting in silence. "How did you know that things were getting too serious?" Hyde was getting on to Jackie, a little more anxious. "Well, um, I could just tell. I mean, Fez always talks about marriage, I thought he was kidding at first but then I realized that maybe I was leading him on, and I couldn't do that." Jackie started quickly at first and then slowed down. "So you didn't break up with him for any other reason?" Hyde questioned with hope. Jackie looked at him blankly for a moment and then finally spoke, "Um… no…" Hyde gave a disappointed sigh. "Would you ever go back to him, if he settled down?" He asked. Jackie thought about it for a second and then gave a shrug. "Actually, I don't think that I ever liked Fez. I was just feeling lonely then, because I had lost my job, and didn't have anyone there for me. I don't think I can go with Fez now," she sighed in relief. "Well, you know Fez, he'll get over it, he always does." Hyde tried to comfort Jackie's guilt. "Yeah, I know," Jackie stated, curling up her lips.

Fez sat on the basement couch alone, staring at the open engagement ring box, with the ring inside. Jackie came down the stairs quietly, Fez did not notice. She stopped on the stairs when she saw Fez staring at the ring. "So, you bought me a ring?" She asked suddenly, startling Fez. He quickly closed the box, still keeping it in his hand. "Oh, hey Jackie. Yeah, it was just a little thing. Like a promise ring." He quickly tried to cover up his true story, not wanting to sound like a "heart-broken loser." Jackie knew what it really was though, but she did not want to crush him anymore so she played along. "Oh really, well that is nice. I am sure you can save it for another time, another girl. I am really sorry Fez. I hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends. That was really not right of me to lead you on." Jackie sounded desperate for Fez's forgiveness. She went over to Hyde's chair and sat down leaning towards Fez, with her hands on her chest where her heart was. "You know Jackie; it is not your fault. You just did the normal thing that couples do. I just took it one step further then it really was. You did not lead me on, but I was so in love with you that I did not notice that you didn't feel the same way." Fez tried to calm Jackie down. He had finally seen that it was his fault after hearing the reason that she broke up with him from Donna. He figured, after talking with Donna, that Jackie was right. It was going to fast, and maybe he really wasn't in love, but just so overwhelmed by finally getting to be with Jackie after years of chasing her. Fez kept that thought to himself though, since it was all over with, it didn't matter if he was in love or not. He and Jackie just weren't meant to be, and he had to accept that.

A few minutes before…

Donna had come down to the basement, looking for Fez and finally finding him on the couch all alone. "Hey Donna," Fez greeted her pitifully, still not over Jackie dumping him. Now he was more angry at her then he was sad. "Hey, Fez. I want to talk to you about Jackie. See, I don't want you being mad at her and never wanting to be friends with her again." Donna started off. "I can't help but be mad," is all Fez stated, leaving it up to Donna for an explanation. "Well, don't, please. She was just in a rough time when she started off with you. She likes you a lot and thinks you are a really great guy, but she didn't want things to go so fast for you two. You weren't going to settle for anything less then love! She wasn't ready for love after Hyde, because she had not gotten over him yet. You know, what she and Hyde had was really special. She felt really bad about that because she couldn't have that with you. The only choice she had was to break it off now before, twenty-five years later, you two are miserably married and have two dozen kids." Donna went on, starting to raise her voice at Fez. "Yeah, you're right. All those years, and I finally had her, then I just had to push my luck and it got me right back where I was four years ago." Fez had finally faced the fact that he had to move on, forget about it and move on for good. "Maybe that was the thing, the thing that made you rush. You were so excited that you just wanted to see if you could get better instead of being happy with what you got. In fact, maybe that is the thing that you were feeling, instead of love," Donna made Fez think with those final words. He didn't say anything again, and no one had to, to know that he got the message. Donna got up from the chair and patted Fez on the back, leaving the basement for Fez to think. When Donna had left, Fez pulled out the engagement ring in the box, and stared at it.

Jackie stared at Fez, looking very appreciative of what he just said. She knew that she could always count on Fez to never be cruel to her. She always felt bad about breaking Fez's heart, deep down inside, because all he was, was nice to her. "Fez, you are the best guy I have ever known. You are such a good friend to me. Someday, you are going to make a girl very, very happy. I just wasn't meant to enjoy what you have to give, that's all. There are tons of other girls out there, though. You will find one better than me. Friends?" Jackie was making a huge effort to put the whole thing behind them. "That is really nice thanks, and we are friends." Fez looked straight into Jackie's deep eyes. That was the most touching thing he had heard all day. It made him feel better more than Hyde's or Donna's speech did. "I owe you a lot more than that for all the times you have been there for me." Jackie got up and held her hands out for Fez to come and hug her. Fez got up and took Jackie's invite. Then they slowly pulled apart. "So, I think everyone is down at The Hub, come on!" Fez led Jackie towards the basement door, and they both left for The Hub.

Jackie and Fez came through the door of the gang's second favorite hang out. They were all sitting at a booth by the bathroom door, where they often sat. "Hey guys! Come on, we saved you guys seats." Eric called, spotting Jackie and Fez first. The rest of the gang quickly turned around, curious as to what was going on between Jackie and Fez now. "Thanks." Jackie and Fez smiled while walking over to the table. Jackie could see them all staring, with curiosity in their eyes. "Me and Fez are friends again. We realized that we have to good of a friendship to pass it up." Jackie continued, informing their wondering heads. "That's right! The gang is back together again!" Kelso called out, everyone laughing with relief. Everyone broke out into a conversation, minus Jackie and Hyde, who are just staring at the table. Jackie glances over at Hyde for a moment and Hyde glances over at Jackie meeting her eyes. They stay there looking into each other, as if they were having their own conversation with their eyes. Jackie broke the eye contact, afraid of anyone else noticing their communication. Hyde looked away after that, joining the gang in their conversation. Jackie is still staring at the table, all the noise is drowned out around her. After a few seconds she had shooken herself out of her train of thought, and casually started to join and laugh along with the gang, forgetting about her previous thoughts.


	2. After Burn

Fez was at the counter fixing up some eggs and bacon for breakfast, when Jackie entered. They both looked at each other, awkwardly, "Wow, this is the first time in a while that I didn't wake up your girlfriend." She indicated what they were both thinking; only she said it cheerfully, while Fez hated it. "Yeah, don't remind me," he said very gloomy. Jackie made a pity face at Fez and then went to the bar stool to sit down. Fez sat two plates of eggs and bacon on the table and went over to the other bar stool to sit and eat with Jackie. "You know, I think I should help you get a new girl, today we can go out to the mall and look, cause I know you will get all nervous and stuff by yourself. I can also tell you the sluts so you know what to stay away from," Jackie told Fez, taking a bite out of her bacon. Fez nodded his head, trying to look happy, but he could not help but think that he did not want another girl. He wanted Jackie, sure he told her that he was over her, but he was not at all. He had decided that he did love Jackie, but he new that he had to try and find a new girl to help get over her. "That would be nice, and no uggos!" Fez pointed his finger at her. Jackie laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Donna sat with Hyde in the basement; both are watching TV and Donna starts to smile. "So, Fez and Jackie broke up," she told him, trying to make him think about it. "So what? It's not like it affects me at all," Hyde shrugs his shoulders and glares at Donna. She throws her hands back in surrender, "Alright, alright fine. I just thought…" Donna was still smiling, trying to convince Hyde to open up when he interrupted her, "Well, you thought wrong. Will everybody just stop bothering about this! I am over with her, she is over with me! We are over!" He shakes his head in frustration and looks back at the TV before Donna could say anything else. Donna is laughing silently, she knows how Hyde really feels and knows that he is really happy inside. She was laughing at him because she thought she saw him blush.

"What about that girl?" Fez asked flatly. Jackie and Fez had been at the mall for a while now searching for girls. But Jackie had found something wrong with all of them, Fez was getting frustrated. "Uggh, look at all that makeup she is wearing! That means that she is hideous and she is trying to cover it up, can't you see the monster behind the makeup. I mean she is great out in public, but do you really want to wake up to a goblin!" Jackie rolled her eyes at Fez's "density". Fez looks at Jackie like she is crazy, "Uh, Jackie you look horrible with out makeup to!" Fez screams out, Jackie drops her mouth clearly insulted. Fez calms down, "Look I am sorry. But you don't like any of these girls. Even if I try to sneak over to them behind your back you tell them I have foot fungus or that you are my girlfriend! Those days are over baby." Fez raises his eyebrows at Jackie and crosses his arms. Jackie starts to pout, but she couldn't help but agree with Fez inside. Why did she not like any of the girls? I mean, why does she even care about who Fez dates? Could it be that she didn't want anyone to have him? She shook this out of her, as she did when she was thinking about Hyde at The Hub, and grabbed Fez to lead him to another section of the mall. "Okay, this time, I promise to be open minded. Who do you see?" Fez looks around, finally seeing an attractive red head. She had short, fluffy red hair, with dark, blue eyes. Along with, had long, shining legs that she showed off with her pink mini-skirt. Fez was now looking wide-eyed at her, Jackie finally noticed that he had spotted someone and a wave of envy rushed over to her. She was about to open her mouth to critique the women when she remembered that she shouldn't care. She told Fez that she would back off and she didn't want to make it obvious about her feelings. Fez was about to make a move over to the pretty red head, when something stopped him. It didn't feel right for some reason; he looked over at Jackie who was encouraging him with her eyes. Then he remembered that he had to move on, so he continued. "Hello, are you from around here?" Fez said very smoothly from behind the red-head. When she heard the voice she turned around with a smile. "Hello, I'm Victoria, you're cute!" Victoria said, coming on to Fez. "I'm Fez. You have a very pretty smile. You wanna go for a walk?" Fez held out his elbow, leaving a space for Victoria's arm. She slid it through and they both walked off laughing and talking to each other. Jackie forced a smile upon her face, trying to convince her self that she was happy for Fez. Half of her was, of course, that half was over Fez and thought of him as a friend. The other half, however, didn't want him to find another girl and was jealous that Fez had moved on. But she just thought that feeling as guilt, 'That was all it was, guilt.'

Hyde, Donna, Eric, and Kelso were in the basement. Eric, Kelso, and Donna were playing cards while Hyde was looking through a magazine. Jackie storms in ecstatic; she has a big smile across her face and is waving her arms in the air. Everyone is looking up at her, curious as to what she was going to say. "Fez found a girl!" Jackie went to sit next to Eric. Everyone is smiling and nodding, "That's great, so he is finally over you," Kelso sounded relieved for Jackie. "Over me? He has been over me since we broke up?" Jackie started to sound suspicious. Kelso freezes up looking at Jackie, "Uh, yeah, yeah. That is what I meant, yeah," Kelso quickly gets back playing cards, hoping that everyone would forget about what he said. Jackie decides to let it go and goes on, "Yeah, she is really cute, and really nice. They are going out tonight. I am just so happy for him, because he is always so mopy and cranky when he is lonely. I mean, you guys don't see the half of it." Jackie's head goes back and she gets big eyed. Fez enters through the basement door, looking gloomy. "What's wrong Fez?" Donna thought it was strange that Fez was sad, when he met a girl. "That girl I met at the mall is completely nuts!" Fez looks very upset; he takes a seat on the back of the couch. "What, you said that she was great!" Jackie was appalled. "She is a total heath nut! All she did was go on about how candy is bad for your teeth and candy this and candy that! She is a total feminist so she wants to take all my special magazines and burn them! I can not live with a girl like that, those things are what I worship!" He looks at the others, waiting to hear what they have to say. "So, I guess you cancelled that date?" Hyde asked, turning to Fez. "Well, I could not turn a beautiful woman down from this love-machine," Fez's tone suddenly changed to smooth and he was motioning to his own body. Everyone is looking at him like he is crazy. "That is good that you didn't reject her, you can't turn a girl down because of that. I mean, that really isn't even like you, Fez." Donna looks a little surprised. "Yeah, we don't want another air-headed Kelso," Hyde motions over to where Kelso is sitting; he has a smile across his face. "Hey, no one can have that title but me! You will never take me down!" Kelso gives a threatening look at Fez and points his finger. Fez shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, Donna gets an idea look on her face. She looks over at Hyde and Jackie and smiles at them. They don't seem to notice. "Hey Eric, Fez, Kelso let's go upstairs for a minute and get something to eat," Donna gives a big cheesy smile at Hyde, who is now glaring at her. Fez, Eric, and Kelso get up to follow Donna up the stairs, unaware of what is going on. Still not catching on to Donna, "Man, Donna, do you eat 24/7!" Jackie, naturally had to say something about Donna's hunger urge. She starts to catch on and drops her jaw at Donna, shaking her head. Every one but Jackie and Hyde go upstairs, leaving them alone. Hyde knew that he didn't have to be down here alone, Donna couldn't make him stay, but for some reason he didn't want to stop it. He felt a little happy deep down inside. Jackie felt, also, that she could of walked out the door or gone upstairs with Donna, but she was hoping for some alone time with Hyde for a while. Though, she could not make it herself, she didn't want to give away her feelings and make her seem desperate and stupid to Hyde. They both sat there in silence, Hyde sat there with his hands together and his lips curled, while Jackie led her eyes to wonder around the room, making her seem occupied. Finally someone had broken the silence, "Um, so I wonder what they are going to fix…" Hyde nodded his head a little trying to start a conversation. "Maybe, nuts! I love nuts… Do you love nuts?" She pointlessly continuing, and shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, anything salty really… Pretzels are nice," Hyde tried to make the conversation interesting, but was not succeeding because the thick tension was still filling the room. "Donna is such a bitch," Jackie finally came out and said, exasperated plopping back on the couch in frustration. Hyde nodded his head in agreement, "Oh yeah," he agreed giving a big sigh.

"You know, I otta kill you for what you did today? You made things worse!" Jackie was sitting on her little bed across from Donna's bed. Donna is standing up picking clothes out of her closet. "Hey, I was just joking! I didn't expect you guys to play along, but when you didn't stop it I figured that that meant you guys wanted to be alone. So sorry you weren't sliding all over each other like you expected!" Donna laughed at Jackie, who is glaring at her. "Okay, so I just thought it would be a good burn to," she confesses. "Well, I admit that it wasn't what I expected it to be like. I mean, I kind of wanna be with Steven, but what if he is over me?" Jackie pleads to Donna. "Jackie, he never got over you," Donna starts to get serious; Jackie is touched by what she just heard and looks now at her bed, blushing.

Jackie walked into the apartment, and threw her keys on the table. While she took her coat off, Fez had come into greet her. "Hey Jackie," He said casually. Jackie had been wanting to talk to him all day about the girl he met. "Hey Fez," she edged her way over to Fez, who was sitting on the couch. Jackie sat down very close to him, and stared at him to get his attention. After a few seconds of glancing over at Jackie through the corner of his eyes, he finally turned to her. "What?" He said plainly. "So, tell me more about this girl. You made me kind of suspicious today when you were talking about all these horrible things about her. That just means that there is something wrong with you, but you are not a shallow person. So what is up?" Jackie lectured to Fez. He paused for a second, thinking of something to say to a question he didn't really know the answer to. "Okay, Jackie, I am going to be honest. I just got a little overwhelmed about meeting a new girl, because I just got through dating you. It just seemed a little to fast. I know that you are over me and that I need to get over it but I just can't!" Fez spilled out, frightened of what Jackie's reaction would be. "You know Fez; I kind of felt the same way. But, I don't want you to be left out because I just can't be with you. I mean I need some time to think some things over," She gave him a look of pity. "Like Hyde?" Fez looked a little disappointed. Jackie slightly nodded her head and mumbled, "Like Hyde." They both sat in silence for a moment looking down at the couch. "Hey, Fez, like I said before, I don't want to lose you as a friend. You are the greatest guy I have ever known," She looked up at him, with a face that was begging for forgiveness. "Come here," Fez held out his arms for Jackie to come into. As they hugged, Fez whispered, "You will never, ever lose me. I will wait eternity for you." Jackie heard this and they both went into a tighter hug.

Fez came into the basement where Hyde was, clearly wanting to talk to him. "What's up, man?" Hyde mumbled casually. "I actually wanna talk to you about Jackie," Fez sat down quickly next to Hyde, who was now irritated at Fez's words. "No. Man, why does everyone want to talk to me about her? Everyone has come to me but her!" Hyde had got up from the chair and put his hand to his head, going to the freezer. "Look, we all know that you have something there…" Fez said straight out, but Hyde interrupted, "No! That is over; I swear if anyone… There is nothing there! I don't care about her anymore!" Hyde lied to himself and Fez, but he was not buying it. "Oh really? I saw the way you looked at her the other day at The Hub! So you mine as well admit that you still love her!" Fez outbursted with anger, and then started to calm down remembering that it was Hyde who he was talking to. "Whatever. Look, if she wants to talk to me, then she can come and talk to me. I will be right here," Hyde sits back down his chair. "I just hate to see Jackie like this, and I am miserable to. I would just rather her be with you and not me, then nothing happening between you to and nothing happening between her and me. Hyde looks down at his hands, which are in his lap, ignoring Fez. Fez realizes that it is no use talking to him, and walks out, slamming the basement door.

"So, did you talk to Steven?" Jackie watched cheerfully, as Fez came bolting through the apartment door. "Jackie, he will not talk to anyone, I am sorry, it is something you must do by yourself. He said that he is ready for you to come down there and talk to him," Fez stood in front of Jackie, who was looking very upset. "What am I going to say to him? What if…" Jackie was getting ready to complain one more time about what would happen between her and Hyde when Fez jumped in to stop her. "Jackie! Stop with all the 'what ifs'. Just go talk to him; it will all work out the way it was meant to be. Go right now." Fez commanded to Jackie, who stared at him for a moment, thinking about what she should do. Finally she gave Fez a hard, stern stare and nodded her head. She quickly turned around and rushed out of the door.

Jackie barged into the basement with a head full of confidence that she had built up on the way over. Hyde was even affected by her entrance and looked up at her; both spoke with their eyes for a moment staring into one another. Jackie finally came out very stern, standing over Hyde, "Steven, I know we have both been juggling with our emotions for the past few days, and I think that we should start to talk about us. I know there is something there, and don't tell me there isn't! I will not accept 'no'!" Jackie raised her eyebrows at Hyde and crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something. "Jackie sit down," Hyde commanded, ready to tell her what he was going to say. She reluctantly obeyed. "I do… still… you know…. care about you…" he struggled to get the words out, seeing as how he was not used to confessing things like that. Jackie's eyes lit up with hope, but that quickly faded when she saw the 'however' look on his face. "A short while ago, when I thought that I didn't have another chance with you, I thought that it was time for me to move on," Hyde paused to see the worried look upon Jackie's face. He quickly looked down, not baring to look her in the eyes. "I found some one new, I'm sorry," Jackie felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to fly out of the room, so Hyde would not have to see her in another miserable stream of tears. At the same time she wanted to stay to found out more of this new girl that Hyde failed to mention to everybody. She wanted to know why he didn't tell her or anyone, as far as she knew. She wanted to know if he loved her or cared for her more then he cared about that other girl. She had so many questions, but yet again they both let their eyes do the talking, as they said more to each other then their own words.


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

I DO NOT OWN THE FLASHBACKS IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE FROM THE ORIGINAL THAT 70s SHOW ON FOX, AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW.

"I found some one new, I'm sorry," Jackie felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to fly out of the room, so Hyde would not have to see her in another miserable stream of tears. At the same time she wanted to stay to found out more of this new girl that Hyde failed to mention to everybody. She wanted to know why he didn't tell her or anyone, as far as she knew. She wanted to know if he loved her or cared for her more then he cared about that other girl. She had so many questions, but yet again they both let their eyes do the talking, as they said more to each other then their own words.

Jackie's bottom lip trembled, as she forced her self to speak. It took her a moment to think of something to say, she quickly realized that it could have been a bluff. "Oh really? How come you never mentioned this to anyone, huh?" She decided to question his statement, with a powerful stern look on her face. Hyde looked down and sighed, he felt even worse that she was going to make him repeat it. "Jackie, look, I was going to, but then everyone kept talking to me about you and… I just thought that it wasn't the best time… But, now that you know, you all can meet her," Hyde's voice got a little happier at the end, which made Jackie burn even worse inside, knowing that he was happy with someone else. She took that as, 'he does not love me anymore, I guess.' Hyde knew that this made her lose all hope in them, and he knew that he really had no chance with her now. So, he decided that he wasn't going to drop his life on something that wasn't going anywhere. There had been to much tension there for a long time, and it stayed the same all the time. Did not get worse, and did not get better. Jackie suddenly felt very light headed, she let it drop and let her whole body go. She now sat there slouched on the couch, no longer sitting up straight with anticipation. Hyde knew that she had ended the conversation and leaned back into his chair. Looking straight ahead, Jackie was looking down at her hands, they both sat there. Jackie tried to think of anything to cheer her up; nothing could cure her terrible heart ache. After a while, she realized that Hyde didn't really do anything wrong. They were over with, and, after all, she went out with Fez. She finally decided that she wasn't being very fair to Hyde, and stood up straight again. Hyde, quickly, looked over at her waiting for what she had to say. "You know what, Steven; I can't wait to meet your new girl. Yeah, I know that you want to move on, and I hope that she makes you happy," Jackie said confidently and cheerfully. Hyde got a little smile across his face. "Wow, thanks Jackie. Um, I will bring her over to The Hub when we are all there. So are we cool?" Hyde's eyes followed Jackie as she got up, getting ready to go. He decided to get up for a hug. "Of course, lets just pretend that this never happened," Jackie put her arms out to hug Hyde and they both went into a passionate embrace. As Jackie was over Hyde's shoulder, she quickly got a worried look on her face. She wondered if she could handle all this, if she would end up crying her eyes out later… 'Probably.' She closed her eyes thinking of all the times she had with Steven….

Flashback… voices only… (The actions are only there because I thought I should explain the whole scene.)

First time Hyde admitted he loved Jackie…. "Jackie… I love you…." He stood there looking at her, she looked up at him with a stern, angry look.

When Hyde shaved off his beard for Jackie…. Hyde came into the basement, everyone looked up at him. Jackie had a shocked look on her face, "Steven you shaved your beard!" "I thought it would cheer you up," "Oh my god. You let the razor say the words your mouth couldn't speak!"

"You know what your problem is! You're real cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole!" "You… you think I'm cute?" "Shut your pie hole!"

Jackie came back from her memories and started to cry over Hyde's shoulder. He could feel the moist tears through his shirt, but oddly that made him feel more secure inside, to feel Jackie's tears was the only the he had of hers. He hugged her even tighter and they both stood there, just hugging tighter and tighter, each one lost in their memories of each other. They didn't ever want that moment to end. Hyde could only think of one thing, that some one had pointed out to him a while ago, but he just couldn't admit it at that moment. He finally realized that they were right. The voice played over and over in his head, "Before Jackie, you were just this pissed off guy in my basement, but with her, you were happy." He closed his eyes, getting deep in the moment that seemed like time had frozen.

Donna, Fez, and Eric sat in Fez's apartment. Eric was at the bar stool, Donna was on the couch and Fez was making his way to the couch. "So, Jackie went to go back together with Hyde, they are probably making out by now," Fez sounded annoyed. "Well, I think things are way better this way. Hyde had just been so cranky and quiet lately, like he is in his own little world. Now they can be happy and we can be happy again," Donna jumped in, relieved. "Yeah, things will be happier," Fez agreed, cheering up. "It is weird how our lives are so affected by them. It is getting a little creepy," Eric got big-eyed, Donna and Fez nodded in agreement. "The old days again. Fez is a little pervert, and Jackie and Hyde are constantly fighting and making out. I never thought that I would miss that. But what would our group be with out all this?" Donna started to think about those old times. "We should go celebrate, tonight. Once Jackie comes back and fills us in on all the disturbing details," Fez looked around at everyone for approval. Suddenly, Jackie entered, surprised to see all the people. She looked like she had been crying, and paused with big eyes at them. Everyone is looking up, blankly, at her. "Um, hey." Jackie held in her tears and tried to look normal. "I thought you would be with Hyde," Donna looked curious at Jackie. "Well, it just isn't going to work out that way," Jackie shrugged her shoulders, trying to sound casual. Everyone got very quiet; Jackie looked down and started to walk towards her room. She went in to her room, leaving everyone to sit and wonder what happened. "Okay, that spoiled our plans," Eric pointed out.

The whole gang, except Jackie, was sitting in the basement. Jackie enters, looking very happy. "Hey guys, I thought that we should go to The Hub," she looked cheerfully at everyone. "Hyde, you were going to introduce us to this new girl." She continued, looking at Hyde with glee in her eyes. Everyone, including Hyde, looked very confused at the name she had just said, _Hyde_. "Um, yeah. You guys can go and I will go bring her over there," he stood up, waiting for everyone to leave. Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders and got up the follow Jackie out of the basement door.

Everyone is sitting at The Hub, waiting to see Hyde walk through the door with a girl. "So, Jackie, you must be really over Hyde, to call him, _Hyde_," Donna gave Jackie a very confused look. "Donna, obviously, he is over me, so…" Jackie indirectly responded to Donna. "I didn't ask that though," she looked stern at Jackie, determined to get something out of her. "Well, that just kind of slipped out. I guess I am getting used to not having him there anymore." Jackie looked at Donna, annoyed at her constant need to get in other people's business. Donna decided to lay off. Hyde came into The Hub with a tall, good-looking brunette on his arm. "Hey, pretty lady," Kelso quickly came on to the attractive girl. Naturally, Hyde frogged him in the arm. Kelso rubbed his arm, glaring at Hyde. "Hey, I have heard so much about you guys! Um, you are Donna, right?" She said, pointing to Jackie. "And you are Eric?" She pointed to Fez. "You are Jackie?" She pointed to Donna. "You are Fez?" She pointed to Eric. After letting her go on with all the name mix ups, Jackie finally spoke up annoyed. "No, um, I am Jackie. This is Fez, this is Donna, this is Eric, and that is Michael," Jackie gave the girl a dumb look, she couldn't believe that Hyde had gone for another girl still. "Well, sorry," the girl looked annoyed at Jackie, who returned her look with a glare. Donna quickly realized what was happening and tried to distract them, "what's your name?" Donna asked. "Hi, I'm Farrah." She got a big smile across her face. "Like Farrah Fawcett! Alright!" Fez was amazed at the coincidence. "That's why I fell for her!" Hyde said jokingly. Inside, he felt like that was all he liked her for, because he really didn't feel that strong about her as it seemed. "Oh, Hyde, I'm so glad you finally decided to let me meet your friends," Farrah looked at Hyde with a fake smile, and a sarcastic tone. She was really feeling irritated at him. "He talks about you so much, and I have been asking for so long!" She sounded exasperated. Kelso leaned over to whisper in Hyde's ear, "Wow, Hyde. I didn't think with all the drama between you and Jackie that you would wanna go bang some other girl… and then bring her over here to The Hub in front of Jackie! That is more than a burn!" Kelso raised his eyebrows at Hyde's actions. "For your information, I talked to Jackie about this, and she is the one who suggested we all meet her," Hyde quickly corrected Kelso, annoyed at his audacity. Kelso backed off of Hyde, still in shock that he listened to Jackie. He was surprised that she didn't run out of here by the time she saw the other girl. "Hey why don't we all head back to the basement, you wanna come Farrah?" Eric decided, Farrah nodded and everyone got up except for Jackie. "Wait! We barely even know her and she is already invited to the basement!" Jackie yelled out, everyone turned around, confused. "Um, she is Hyde's girlfriend, Jackie," Donna said casually, that word hit Jackie so hard, _girlfriend. _She suddenly felt insulted that Hyde so easily labeled the girl as his girlfriend so quickly, when he hesitated so much with her in the past. "But, you guys used to be so sensitive of who could come into the basement; I mean they had to know you for years to be officially in the group!" Jackie stood up, pushing the chair into the table very hard. "Well, we're not in high school anymore. We have kind of majored from that now," Eric plainly explained to Jackie. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Forget it. Whatever." Everyone obeyed Jackie, not wanting to cause all the drama in front of Farrah.

Fez walked into the apartment where Jackie was sitting, looking very sad, and watching TV. "Oh hey, Miss Attitude. What is up with you today? You are so cranky!" Fez attacked her harshly. Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "I think you were the jerks," she mumbled, just loud enough for Fez to hear. He sat down on the couch, next to her giving her a look like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? The whole time today, all you did was attack Farrah. I mean, you compared everything you had to hers. She talked about her shoes, and you just basically said that they looked like she puked all over them! That was so mean, I will not be surprised if she dumps Hyde," Fez scolded Jackie. "Sorry! I wasn't meaning to be like that, it just hit me. I didn't plan it, I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't, okay?" Jackie confessed, sounding sorry. "Yeah, but I don't think you should be apologizing to me. Maybe Farrah and Hyde, because those shoes looked fabulous!" Jackie chuckled at Fez's words, that was the Fez she knew.

Hyde and Farrah were sitting at The Hub, both laughing and talking with each other. Jackie had walked in, feeling so jealous and remembering that, that used to be her. She walked up to them, standing over them while they are looking up at her. "You guys, I just came here to say, that I am really sorry about how I acted. I was just having an off day, but that was no excuse. I wanna be friends with you, Farrah." She smiled sweetly, Farrah returning the welcoming smile. "So, wait, you are not going to fight with her anymore?" Hyde sounded upset, causing Jackie and Farrah to turn to him in confusion at his tone. He quickly covered it up, "I am just making sure, I know you Jackie," he nodded his head quickly and turned back to the table. "That's great Jackie! We should go to the mall!" Farrah stood up. "But aren't you guys on a date?" Jackie asked. "No we were fixing to leave anyway, you two need to get to know each other," Hyde motioned them to go on. They both smiled and ran off.

Jackie and Farrah were at the mall. "So, how did you and Steven meet?" Jackie started the conversation. "Oh, well it was just a casual day. We met at The Hub one night around New Years. He was like getting real drunk, and I walked over to him. I thought he was cute and all, you know. We got to talking, he started to talk about this girl that he met and how she was now going out with his best friend, before he could tell her how he felt after his wife left him. I didn't really pay attention to his story; I just wanted to get him back to my place. Since he was drunk it was really easy. Yeah, so it was really nothing," Farrah chuckled at the memory. "Wow, that is cool," Jackie said casually, thinking about her vague story, she knew exactly what she was talking about, but was not going to say anything, since Hyde hadn't even mentioned it to her. "Jackie, can I tell you something?" Farrah asked, cautiously. Jackie nodded. "I think I might have to break up with Steven," she had a pitiful look on her face. "Why? You guys looked so happy together?" Jackie tried to find out the reason, with an anxious tone. "We are really not. What you saw was really rare. He never laughs with me or even talks with me. I think that is why he didn't want me to meet his friends, because he didn't want me getting so personal. We basically just make out, and I would barely call us kissing because there is no passion there. It's like he seems so hesitant and disgusted with me!" Farrah began to look very sad. "Oh, that is horrible. I am so sorry; Steven just isn't the guy for you!" Jackie comforted her. They both stood there looking upset. Jackie could not help but feel relieved; she could feel the hope building inside of her again.

"Well, me and Farrah are over," Hyde came into the basement where Jackie and Kelso were. He sounded annoyed. "Oh man, that sucks, so you don't mind if I do it with her?" Kelso asked, looking blankly up at Hyde. Hyde frogged him, then looked at Jackie suspiciously. "What did you tell her at the mall?" He became angry; he knew that Jackie would be the one to talk her into dumping him. "I didn't say anything!" Jackie suddenly became insulted. "Whatever. I should have known that 'let's be friends' crap was an act. God, you really are a bitch!" He shouted at her. Jackie's mouthed dropped and she stood up from the couch to come face to face with Hyde. Kelso just sat there on the couch, looking up at Jackie and Hyde's stare down in shock. "Why would I wanna screw up your relationship?" Jackie tried to defend herself. "Maybe because you were jealous," Kelso jumped in, not realizing what he just said. Jackie shot him a threatening look, Kelso jumped up and walked out of the basement. She turned back to Hyde with the same look. "Yeah, you just couldn't see me move on! You want me to be miserable just like you!" Hyde got angrier. Jackie felt so hurt, that the least feeling of hope she had before was completely shattered. She now knew for sure that Steven and her were over forever, and that brought so many tears then she ever had before. She ran out of the basement as she felt the first tear at her eye. Hyde finally sat down in his chair. He knew that he needed Jackie to get over him so he could get over her, but he didn't want it to come to this. He pushed her away because he knew if they got involved again, they would just end up breaking each other's heart over and over. He was so afraid; he had no faith in himself. Farrah was the only excuse he had to stay away from Jackie, with out her he knew that he would have to speak the truth of how he felt. He thought that one day; Jackie would realize what he was doing and forgive him. Right then, he felt like the worse man alive. He wanted so bad to run after Jackie, he wanted so bad to be with her. He reminded himself of his own words, _'what's convenient isn't always what's best.'_

Jackie was at a bar, drinking a beer, already completely wasted. She figured that if it worked for Hyde then it must work for her when she is hurt.

An hour later she is dancing on the table at the bar, with a ton of guys around her. She is completely drunk to the limit. All the guys are shouting at her and checking her out. She gets down and takes a few shots and starts to pick random guys and kissing them. Everyone is cheering at her. She sees this guy and starts to come on to him, "Hi there hottie!" Jackie wobbles over to him, and he starts to smile and respond back. When a voice came from behind Jackie, "what the hell!" It was Donna; she had noticed Jackie in here through the window. Jackie turned around with a big smile across her face, "Donna! So good of you to join me! Welcome!" Jackie grabbed on to Donna, barely able to stand. "Jackie, this isn't like you at all!" Donna looked completely shocked, trying to make Jackie stand up. "Oh, lighten up!" Jackie commanded her, she turned around to look at all the other people, "she is such a square!" Jackie yelled to them, they all laughed. "Jackie, I don't want you to do something stupid. You know like Hyde does when he gets heart broken and drunk." Donna was trying to stop Jackie from getting away. She wasn't paying much attention to her and was looking back at the guy she met, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Jackie! Come on! You are completely drunk! Give me that drink!" Donna grabbed the drink out of Jackie's hand and slammed it on the table. She took Jackie over her shoulder and dragged her out of there. A little while later, Jackie was passed out in Donna's car. Donna sat there for a moment in the driver's seat.

The two girls both awoke in Donna's car. Jackie had a major head ache and felt terrible, and did not look much better. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was completely smeared. Donna awoke, relieved to find Jackie awake. "Hey," she said quietly. She knew why Jackie had gone out last night, Hyde had usually gone out because of Jackie, she had only figured that this had rubbed off on Jackie. "Donna, what am I doing here? The last thing I knew I was at the bar," Jackie looked around confused. "You were acting completely crazy," Donna started to explain what happened. "Oh Donna! Steven is such a jerk! He ruined everything! It wasn't supposed to be this way. He ruined my picture! I imagined the way it used to be, you know, you and Eric on the couch, in the basement, with Eric's arm around you. Fez in the lawn chair, Michael standing up eating a popsicle, and me in Hyde's lap in his chair. I know it is really weird, that just describes how it used to be. I wanted it to be that way forever, I really loved that." Jackie spilled out, starting to remember the previous day. She leaned over to cry on Donna's shoulder. Donna patted her on the back in sympathy. "I know Jackie; it is the same way for me. But we are not in high school anymore, it is time to move on," Donna couldn't bare to listen to her own, truthful words. Things had changed, and it was really sad. "I wish every one would stop saying that," Jackie whispered, still on Donna's shoulder. Suddenly Jackie felt a wave of nausea come up, and she whipped back then threw herself forward, puking all over the floor board. Donna nodded her head, knowing that it was only a matter of time till that happened.

AN: I am not done with the story yet! So don't get frustrated about Hyde and Jackie! This is all about their journey together, events in between.


	4. So Happy Together

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THAT 70S SHOW, AND THIS GOES FOR ANY OTHER STORY I WRITE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

The whole group, excluding Jackie, was sitting in the basement, watching television. It had been a couple of days since they had seen Jackie, but they knew exactly where she was and why. "So, all Jackie does is sit in the dark, in her room and cry," Fez continued to the gang. "Man, the last time she did that, is when she and Michael broke up because of Laurie," Donna pointed out. "Now we have no need to get her back, because Laurie is gone," Hyde tried to calm the rest of them down; he was tired of hearing about Jackie. That just made him feel even guiltier. "Yeah, but this time she isn't feeling as vulnerable! I mean I tried to take advantage of her and she just pushed away," Fez shrugged his shoulders. "It sure is quieter," Kelso indicated, everyone nodded and shrugged. After that everyone sat in an awkward silence.

One hour later… Everyone is still sitting in the awkward silence…

One more hour… Everyone is still in the awkward silence…

"Okay! We really need Jackie!" Eric jumped up, for the others to follow. They all jumped up with him, except for Hyde, and went out the basement door to the apartment. "Whatever, losers! You will regret it when she is back here yapping her big mouth!" Hyde was a little happy, deep down inside, to know that Jackie would be back on her feet again. But he didn't want it to be awkward for him; he knew he would have to just live with it though. At least he had '_Zen_' on his side.

"Jackie open up this door! We are hauling your ass out of here!" Donna was banging on the door, trying to get Jackie to answer. She had been refusing to let anyone in. "No, I don't want to face that cruel world and the cruel people in it!" She yelled from inside the room. Everyone knew when she said '_cruel people_' she was indicating Hyde. "This is so ridiculous! Jackie please, what can we do to get you out of here!" Fez begged. "The only thing that will get me out is if that stupid _Hyde_ comes down here and apologizes for what he said! I did not tell that girl to break up with him! He is just so full of himself to think that I am so desperate for him! I am completely over him, and he can go to hell!" Jackie protested, still yelling from inside the room. "If you are so over him, then come out of the room!" Donna commanded. Jackie did not say anything; there was just a silence that filled the room. Everyone was waiting for her. Finally, they all just gave up and went over the couch. "There is no way that Hyde is going to come down here and apologize! She must be insane. She is going to be in there forever if she depends on that," Donna plopped herself on the couch in exasperation. "Yeah, well, I don't blame Jackie. Hyde has been extra stubborn lately, and really cranky," Fez scrunched up his face. "I think it's because he is trying to do this to Jackie," Eric figured. "How do we get him down here though?" Donna asked, thinking very hard. "Well, isn't it obvious! We have to trick him!" Kelso yelled out to them. "That would work with you, Kelso, but Hyde is a little smarter than that," Donna quickly crushed his idea. "I say we leave it alone. Jackie always comes back to normal!" Fez said. Everyone nodded, remembering that it was true.

The whole gang sat there, still in the apartment. When, suddenly, they saw a little opening in the door of Jackie's bedroom. Everyone quickly looked up at the door, Jackie slowly came out. Her hair was a complete mess, and she had no makeup on. "I only came out for food," she mumbled. They quickly let their heads down again. Then when Jackie was heading back to the room, Donna jumped over the couch and threw herself in the door way. When Jackie tried to beat Donna to the room, Fez jumped over behind her and grabbed her arms. Jackie was kicking and trying to break free from Fez's trap. "What are you doing! Let me go!" "Quick! Grab the food from her!" Donna commanded Kelso. Kelso obeyed and snatched it out of Jackie's hand. "Jackie, this is for your own good. You will thank us later!" Donna tried to calm Jackie down. "No! I am not going to go anywhere! Not until Steven comes to his senses! For once I want him to give in! I am always the one who comes crawling back!" Fez laid Jackie on the couch. "You don't have to go back to Hyde. He doesn't have to come back to you, just forget about him! You always say you are going to move on then you end up in some kind of stupid depression." Donna corrected Jackie. Jackie was now fully calm, sitting on the couch. "You don't understand! It's too hard! He makes it so hard!" Jackie yelled. "No he doesn't. He doesn't do anything, you make it hard. Look, you need to go for a guy that appreciates you," Donna said very calm to Jackie. "Whatever," she grunted.

Hyde and Donna were at The Hub, talking about Jackie. "Man, she is still upset," Hyde looked very confused; he did not expect Jackie to be so dramatic. "You know her, she is very sensitive. Hyde, I know you are not very big on feelings, but come on! Can you say something to Jackie? I know you are sorry for what happened at the mall!" Donna pointed a finger at Hyde. "Well, whatever. Maybe she didn't mean what she did. But she still could have done it! I guess, I can PRETEND to be sorry, just to get her out of there. I know that all of you are big babies, so I will talk to her to shut all of you up!" Hyde stated.

Hyde came into the apartment, where Jackie was alone, lying on the couch. "Hey," Hyde mumbled. Jackie looked at him, not saying anything. She then looked back and rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you didn't do anything to make Farrah break up with me," He quickly spilled out, wanting to get it over with. "So… sorry," he said it so fast you could barely catch it, but Jackie seemed to get it. She suddenly sat up straight. Her face got stern, "I know you are only saying that just so the others will stop bugging you." Jackie could see right through Hyde's act. Hyde was surprised that she had known that, but he realized that she knew him better then anyone in the world. That made him feel warm for a moment. "Jackie, I am not just saying that. I didn't even care that Farrah broke up with me," Hyde decided to open up to Jackie, no longer afraid of being with her. "Steven, I don't want to hear anymore of your crap! One moment you are all opening up to me and the next, you are pushing me away!" Jackie stood up. "Either you wanna be with be or you don't, we are going to settle this right now. If you don't then we can both forget about it and forget about us. Nothing like this will ever happen again. This is the last chance though," Jackie's words left Hyde speechless. How could one moment change the course of his life, he couldn't bare to think about forgetting about her. At the same time he wondered why the decision seemed so hard. They were both looking into each other's eyes, as Hyde thought. He could not live without Jackie there, but he knew that if they screwed up the next relationship, it would be bigger then any others. Even the last one. They would probably never be able to repair. He knew that he couldn't. Jackie started to lose hope, she started to back away from Hyde and end it for him. She was so scared that he was going to say no about them. She was frozen though; Hyde's eyes had made time stop, once more. They both could not look away. Suddenly, Hyde lunged forward to Jackie, grasping her lips with his. He pushed her back on the couch, and they fell on the couch kissing. Hyde had his hands buried deep inside Jackie's thick, silky hair. She had her hands wrapped around his neck. They started to get harder; the kiss went deeper and deeper. Hyde had slid his hands down along Jackie's back, while she was running her hands through his curly hair. They both lay there, making out intensely.

Fez had walked through the apartment door a little while later. "Jackie I'm home! Are you going to come out of there?" Jackie had come out of the bedroom, with a big greeting smile. Fez had already made his way to the fridge, and looked up to see Jackie's smile. "Wow, look who has had a sudden mood change," Fez smiled back at Jackie. "Well…" Jackie was about to explain to Fez what had happened. "You finally decided to get over Hyde! That is great Jackie!" Fez interrupted her, hopefully. "Why are you so excited?" Jackie had forgotten about telling him about Hyde, she was now focused on Fez's words. Fez had froze at Jackie, realizing the tone in his voice. "Well, I just thought that it would be good for you," he quickly covered up. Fez had really just got a little hope washed over him for a moment, but then he reminded himself, that he was in the process of getting over Jackie, and he didn't want to go down that road again. But he also didn't want to see her with Hyde or any other guy, regardless of what he said. "Really?" Jackie questioned in disbelief. She knew that Fez was a guy who wouldn't get over a girl easy; she wanted to make sure that Fez just gave up. Like Hyde wanted Jackie to give up on him. "Anyway, Fez, I'm sorry, but…" Jackie was about to tell Fez again, but once again she was interrupted. Hyde had come out of the room, surprised to find Fez there. He stopped in his tracks and threw on his Zen mode, "Hey," he sounded cool. "Hey! I thought you were just going over to fake apologize!" Fez came up to Hyde. Jackie looked shocked, "What! You didn't really mean what you said!" Jackie started to get angry, when Hyde quickly came over to her, forgetting that Fez was in the room. "You already knew that anyway. So what is the problem? I am sorry though," Hyde managed to sound stern and sorry at the same time. "Well, I didn't mean it! I really thought you were sorry," Jackie went on, ignoring the sorrow tone in his voice. "Jackie, you are being ridiculous!" Hyde grabbed Jackie's hands, but she pulled them away. "Steven! See this is what I mean! One minute you are all passionate, and the next you are a jerk!" Jackie threw her hands up in the air. "What are you talking about? I am not being a jerk!" Hyde started to get irritated with Jackie. "Well, you are the liar! You said that you were over Hyde, what about all that stuff about him being selfish and uncaring! And yet, here you are getting back together with him again!" Jackie shot Fez a glare. "Yeah see? You said that you were over me, and you are not over me. I said that I wasn't sorry and well…" Hyde tried to prove his point to her. Jackie became frustrated; her own words had been used against her. "Fez, this is none of your business!" She tried to shift the blame over at him. "I think it is! He was the one that had to deal with all your stupid crying and crap," Hyde wasn't going to let Jackie get away. "You told him about that!" Jackie didn't want Hyde to know that she was crying for him. It just made her seem pathetic. "You said the only way for you to get out of there was for him to come down here. We had to tell him what was going on!" Fez explained himself well. "Yeah, Jackie you know that I am stubborn," Hyde calmed down and sat on the couch, now sounding slightly amused. Jackie rolled her eyes, knowing she had been defeated. She was not used to defeat, so she didn't say anything else to further her humiliation. Fez and Hyde sat pleased. Jackie finally decided to end this, sucking up her pride, "Okay, maybe I got a little out of control. But it's not my fault! You know, it is that time of the month!" Jackie tried to cover for herself. Hyde and Fez nodded in disbelief. "So don't you think you have something to say to me?" Hyde asked, not really wanting an apology, but just amusement of watching Jackie try. Jackie rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she looked at Hyde who had a teasing smile on his face. She rolled her eyes once more, "Sorry!" She through her hands up. "So you two are back together?" Fez asked. Jackie looked at Hyde for an answer and Hyde nodded an approval. "Yeah, I guess," he sighed. Jackie pounced over to him, giving him a big hug. "Oh, Steven! That makes me so happy! It has been so long!" She gave him a puppy face. Hyde looked at Fez, indicating for him to leave, and Fez obeyed. Jackie leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I missed my little puddin' pop," she lifted her eyebrows at him. He looked over at her smiling. "Oh yeah," he said in satisfaction and started to kiss her.


End file.
